Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit
Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit is a fighter game in the Soul Kingdom series and an unofficial "epilogue" to the series. It features many characters from the series, including third party members like in Super Smash Bros. The game is available on PS4 and 5, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay The gameplay works similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series. Solo Multiplayer Story Mode: Spirit Odyssey Prologue "Aeons and aeons ago, there was just a blank space, neither bright or dark, with a shadow of white and a shadow of black. Depressed by the emptiness, the two painted two spheres on the space, creating the first world and sun. The sun had its own light, but even with its warm rays, the world was cold and lifeless. The two painted the world orange, blue and green, and used their powers to create the world a heart. The Jupiter Emerald and its supporters, the Ringed Emeralds, made of seven powerful gems and rings. The jewels created by the light - Power - and the rings created by the darkness - Emotion - empower one another. And with the Jupiter Emerald, the heart of the world, the first people were born. Seven of of these first people were selected to protect the heart from those who might wish to abuse it. These seven were gifted control over the powers of the Ringed Emeralds, creating the Soul Princes. "What would be months later, our dear mother and father made themselves a personal child they named Yiya. But upon Yiya's birth came evil, which took the form of seven Evils. The Evils took advantage of the newborn Yiya and corrupted him and many people of the first world. The corrupted then tried to attack the world's heart for its power. The Soul Princes tried to reason with them, but their minds and hearts were already plagued by evil, thus Madness had been born. The Sins saw this coming and they had Yiya create his own Ringed Emerald: the Emerald of Fear. At the world's heart, Yiya used to it to bring the corrupted people into deeper Madness, thus unstablizng the heart and its supporters. "When the Soul Princes arrived, they had no choice but to seal Yiya within the black Emerald and separate the Jewels from the Rings. By doing so however, the world began to break apart. The Jewels and the Rings were left under the protection of each Soul Prince. As the world's seven pieces drifted through the rest of the space, they continued to break up. But on each of the seven original pieces was a Soul Prince. With what power they had left, the Princes rebuilt the fragments into the other survivors' dreams and needs. They created many new worlds and even reshaped their people, until their life force was spent. But the new worlds were so far apart, they forgot each other's existence. But what's left of the core remains, somewhere within what was left of the empty space. And the spirits of the Princes resided in their "kingdoms", awaiting to select their heirs. "After aeons and aeons, each were able to find a hero or a potential hero in each of their "kingdoms", who's both heart and soul carry strong light. At one point, the Jewels that represent all seven kingdoms were then scattered and in the process, the barriers of each world were beginning to break, taking the form of a meteor shower. Within each meteor shower, a Jewel was part of it, eventually finding each princes' heir and being placed in their hand. And that night set their destinies. "After each heir had received their Jewel, they had formed a spiritual link with another heir, meeting each other in a world within a dream. Though three of the heirs had formed links with three other heirs, only one heir wasn't able to form one. Shortly afterwards however, the dark ones of each kingdom formed their own link due to the broken barriers and discovered the mystery of the core, making them seek the heirs. Fortunately, they did not know who they were. However, they knew they would have to get their enemies, the heroes of these kingdoms, out of the way. "During the dark ones' schemes, the seven heirs went through different events occurring in their worlds. Two heirs had met their Nobodies, two heirs were transported to the worlds of two other heirs and one heir and his nobody had to fight their greatest enemy. And in a short amount of time, they all came together. One by one. And one by one, they discovered together their destiny. "But the Evils they were fighting along the way were just pieces of them. The real Evils were trapped with Yiya at the core. And when the heirs opened the door to the core, the Evils took the heirs' Nobodies and possessed them. In a race to save them, the heirs and their friends followed and defeated the villains and the Evils, freeing their Nobodies and Yiya from the curse. "However, the happiness was not to last. As the friends started to head home, the portals suddenly shut on the Nobodies. And whenever something is left at the core, it is forgotten by everyone. Little did the heirs know, however, was that the Sins had also taken refuge in their hearts after their defeat and the purification of Yiya. The Nobodies knew this, and with the help of the original princes' spirits, they were able to escape the core to save them. But they didn't reveal themselves right away, well aware that they don't remember them." "The Nobodies had eventually managed to restore the memories of the heirs and purge the Sins from their hearts. After defeating the Sins, the heirs and their Nobodies were permanently reunited with each other. The heirs later explored new worlds to make alliances and friends, as well as coming in contact with those of different realities. "With the help of their new friends and allies, the heirs got out of many jams and troubles of being captured. They had also recruited seven assistants, which were dubbed as the Guardians, to help protect their worlds from evil, though one of them was convinced that it was simply a dream. They even gained their own army that lives in another universe, which will come when their universe is in danger. "Later, the Seven Evils had another plot in mind. One so diabolical, they even went as far as to brainwashing their benevolent 'brother' to proceed with it. Each Evil had went and possessed one of the seven Guardians to cause mayhem in their worlds. One of the guardians, however, was lucky enough to not be possessed as his existence was unknown to the Seven Evils, leading one of them to possess a friend of a Guardian. The heirs saw through their plan and freed each Guardian from their possession. They even aided other worlds in order to understand the purposes of life. "The heirs had later encountered the Seven Evils one last time and as a last resort, the Seven Evils had merged with each to become the rumored Original Sin. The heirs had fought back and the Seven Evils were sealed away in the black Jewel for good. "After the defeat of the Evils, the kingdoms linked to one another, allowing the inhabitants to visit other worlds. Little do the inhabitants and heirs know, however, is that a greater threat lurks within the darkness and threatens to spread mayhem throughout the Kingdoms, with the Seven Evils working for this same threat. It's up to the heirs and their friends to stop this threat, with the help of eleven individuals from different lands: a princess and her spell caster friend, a young thief, a duo of a friendly rivalry, a courageous werewolf and his spirits, and a girl raised by despair that fights for hope. Where will this new journey lead this universe? May no one know till it has happened." - Yin's narration Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 Act 5 Act 6 Final Act - Epilogue Characters First Playable *Mario *Sly *Ratchet *Link *Sora *Sonic *Rayman *Luigi *Connor *Kaden *Aaron *Roxas *Sicön *Drayke *Peach *Carmelita *Talwyn *Zelda *Kairi *Amy *Ly *Bentley *Clank *Lana *Riku *Tails *Globox *Yoshi *Murray *Qwark *Impa *Mickey *Knuckles *Murfy *Blossom *María *Gidget *Jade *Naminé *Mya *Lo Unlockable *Bowser *Paradox *Nefarious *Ganondorf *Maleficent *Eggman *Mr. Dark *Fox *Jak *Daxter *Abe *Klonoa *Crash *Spyro *Rio *Louie Third Party Unlockables *Belle *Albus *Papilionem *Eve *Gina *Andrew *Arthur *Jacob *Apollo *Sharp-Eye *Kokibou Unlockable Alternate Forms *Chibi Sly *H. Sly *H. Ratchet *Wolf Link *Sora Lynx *H. Sonic *Bunny Ray *H. Sicön *H. Kaden *Tiger Ly Costumes Bosses *Ira *Avanitia *Superbia *Invidia *Luxuria *Gula *Arcedia *Egg Beetle *Egg Hawk *Darkside *Rongo Lango *Trickmaster *Moat Monster *Earth Crawler *Big Bang Monokuma *Egg Devil Ray *Monaca *Belphegor *Willow *Groundshaker *Leptio the Flower Clown *Guard Armor *Vigilant Porpoise *Bully Dog *Floral Scythe Parasite *Malicious Djinn *Demon Andrew Enemies *Goombas *Koopas *Paragoombas *Parakoopas *Egg Robots *Rat Guards *Shadow Heartless *Neoshadow Heartless *Soldier Heartless *Plush Nightmares *Sniper Hoodlums *Axe Girls *Ghostlings Battlefields Standard *Paris Rooftops *Fastoon *Hyrule Field *Sea of Tears *Traverse Town *Sky Citadel *Auragate Town *Bowser's Castle *Evershade Valley *Snoring Tree *Bygone Island *Sauria Unlockable *Mudokon Temple *Dive to the Heart *Great Clock *Hidden Meadow *Windmill Village *Castle of Light *Corneria Outpost *Temple of Claire Trivia * This takes place before Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope in the Danganronpa series. *This also takes place after Child of Light: Princess of the Moon in the Child of Light series. *The game is set after Were-Creatures ALPHA in the Were-Creatures series. * This introduces the worlds Lumeria of the Triforce Galaxy, Terra X of the Anthro Galaxy, Terra VII of the Chaos Galaxy, and the Emerald Islands of the Dream Galaxy. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit Category:Fighter game